Dr. Bob
"Well, I saved the day. I guess it's safe to say" - Dr. Bob Dr. Bob (real name: Joseph Lee Bob) is a Klayman doctor with an incredibly high mortality rate. He is distinguished from other Klaymen by his white lab coat. He is also far more durable than a normal Klayman, having been able to survive long enough to talk to Chip after he was crushed by the Table. Personality Bob is considered to be a Jerk with a Heart of Jerk. He is very selfish, incredibly arrogant and almost never admits his own shortcomings. He can be insulting and even generally cruel to everybody and has rarely ever been seen having any sort of an emotional reaction when somebody or one of his patients dies. He puts very little effort into his work as a doctor, despite often saying that he did all he could. Despite this, he still often becomes insulted and visibly lashes out when his skills as a doctor are insulted. It was revealed in All Gone that he actually can be a good doctor, and has been in the past, but rather prefers to carelessly kill his patients because he knows he can just rebuild them later. He has been seen leaving surgeries to get food, stealing from patients, and demanding money from people even though his patient died. History Dr. Bob was the most commonly occurring klayman in the entire series. He has appeared in seven episodes, one movie and two cancelled episodes (The Rodent parts 1 and 2). Dr. Bob Dr. Bob made his first appearance in the 2003 episode simply titled Dr. Bob. In the video, he was established as a horrible doctor by killing several patients, including one that was in for a simple check-up. By the end of the video, he stated that he was proud of his work. Knox's Klay World Main Article: Knox's Klay World Dr. Bob makes a second appearence in the six part Klay World special in 2003. The special featured many of the series early characters such as The Seed, The Newspaper Monster, Henry, and Hulky. In it, all of the klaymen in Klay World are pulled together to fight off an alien invader. He hurts more than he helps throughout the special by killing several of his team-mates in their many fights. In the finale, he was crushed by the alien but miraculously survived. Klay World: Dr. Bob Saves the Day In his second first Dr. Bob attempted to save a Klayman who was choking on a bologna. He decides that the best way to help him is to perform surgery. He later fails and pronounces him dead. Klay World: Stomache Ache A green Klay Man suffers from a headache and a stomach ache due to another klay man throwing spikes at him. Dr. Bob attempts to remove the spikes but pulls to the side which tears the klay man in half. Klay World: Off the Table Dr. Bob is one of the main characters in "Klay World: Off the table." He, Chip, Rick, Pick, Mr. Black and Smiling Gary all investigate the aliens who contacted Smiling Gary one day. When Chip, Mr. Black, Smiling Gary and Pick leave the table on a truck to find the aliens, Dr. Bob and Rick stay at the Table. At the table he is often seen hanging around with Rick or giving Marv orders to build some device to contact Chip and the other Klaymen on the adventure off of the table. He is also interviewed by another Klaymen. When a Klayman is getting a heart attack, Dr. Bob doesn't do anything about it. When the interviewer tells him to save the dying Klayman, Dr. Bob walks to the Klayman in harm and crushes his head, killing him. The interviewer and some other Klaymen around him insult him and call him a bad Doctor. Dr. Bob is upset with this, especually when even Vince goes against him. Eventually, when the Aliens arrived at the table and kill most the klay people, Dr. Bob and a few others where the only survivors. They decided to fight bact to reclaim the table. Dr. Bob was later slashed by King Womp and lied helpless after that. Chip arrived when there is only Dr. Bob, and two other klaymen alive. Chip told them that he had to get his uncle's time machine so he could stop everything from happening. Rick returned, however he was rebuilt and became hostile towards Chip and the others. Dr. Bob didn't do anything, and simply watched the others fight. Rick seemed to have the upper hand after he killed Chester and Dr. Brown and the time machine was left on the top of a TV set. However, Chip then discovered his ability to extend his arms and knocked Rick off the table. King Womp was the last remaining alien and he grudgingly returns to finish the job himself. Dr. Bob grabbed the axe out of the Axe Klayman's face (Killing him) and threw the axe at King Womp while he was chasing Chip, killing him. Rick returned and stole the time machine when Chip was almost at it. Rick explained that he intended to use the time machine to go back in time and make sure the aliens won. However, Pick (Who somehow survived the train crashing into the car with him inside) drove through the window and impales Rick on the truck's flag. The time machine was unfortunately destroyed. Dr. Bob, Chip and Pick (The only three Klaymen alive) wondered how they will save Klay World. Thanks to pick, they came up with the idea to simply rebuild all the Klaymen like the Aliens did. After the defeat of the Aliens and the rebuilding of Klay World Dr. Bob gave one final motivational speech in front of all of Klay World. Klay World: Dr. Bob Saves the Day 2 Dr. Bob attempted to split a pair of conjoined twins with a chainsaw. Unfortunately he cut horizontally, killing them instantly. Then a bystander criticized his treatment he threw a chainsaw into the man's chest, also killing him. Klay World: Dr. Bob Saves the Day 3 Henry's friends celebrated the fact that Henry had given up his shotgun. Unfortunately, one of his friends decided to give him a gift, a fully automatic machine gun. An ensuing struggle resulted in two of his friends dying and Henry getting the top of his head shot off. Henry's friend sees Dr. Bob kill two patients and asks him to help save Henry's life. However, Dr. Bob was growing wearing of doctoring, Dr. Bob decided to retire. He dropped his lab coat to the ground and walked off into the distance. Klay World: All Gone Dr. Bob is the main antagonist for the Klay World finale. The special begins at a party that he threw for everyone in Klay World. Having given up doctoring, he wore a regular brown jacket. He revealed to Chip that he is planning to leave Klay World and never return. He also reveals that he was the first klayman on the table and that he himself built every other klayman in Klay World. He explained that he had been repairing klaymen after they died and that he had been instigating a majority of the violent situations that had been happening in the past simply for his own amusement. However, he had become bored and decided to have a 'big finale' where every klayman would kill each other and he wouldn't repair them afterword. Chip then pointed out that Klay World seemed peaceful, but Dr. Bob explained that he had hidden weapons in their food. A fight breaks out shortly after the klaymen find guns and swords in the party food but Chip escapes along with Rick, Pick, and Marv. Chip returned later and attempted to explain everything to the remaining klaymen. Dr. Bob attempted to convince everyone that nothing was wrong and tried to get Pick back on his side. When Pick refused to follow him, he shot Pick in the back. After Henry destroyed the table with a rocket launcher, he had a 'final battle' with Chip. The fight ended and he was killed when Chip dropped the table on top of both of them, though Chip survived. Size Height: 5 Inches Weight: 113.4 Grams Powers and Abilities Strength: For his size, Dr. Bob has displayed strength greater than any Klaymen. He casually rips other Klaymen nearly his size and mass in half, tears their organs out, and throws them off the table. He overpowered Chip, a Klayman of his size, and overpowered him easily. Durability: Dr. Bob has been stabbed in the neck, and shrugged it off as a minor injury. He survived being crushed by the table, which given his size is roughly the equivalent to an office building falling on him. He survived long enough to talk to Chip, and was not hindered by his intestines being severed. '' '' Endurance: Dr. Bob has shown great tolerance for pain, quickly recovering from being stabbed and beaten. He was able to talk despite his internal organs becoming severed, upon being split in two by the table. Quotes "This might hurt... A lot." "I'm drinking your Ko-ko-kola, now shut up!" "Did I ever tell you about the time I did two operations at once? ...They both died!" "You're not looking too alive yourself, young man! That's your name, isn't it? Young man?" "But no matter how small, identical, simple looking or retarded we are, we... uh... Stupid aliens, we killed you!" "Bull crap! You said doctor and you know it." "Is that diagonal enough for ya?" "The minigun was a bad idea..." "Maybe Klay World can change... It wouldn't be the wierdest thing that happened here." Trivia *Originally the lab coat of doctor bob had a grey rectangular badge over the heart. In later appearances this badge was removed and gold buttons are added. *During the six part of Knox's Klay World and the first Dr. Bob video (very briefly) in 2003, he wore a surgical mask. He has never worn the mask since. *Dr. Bob obviously symbolizes Robert Benfer. Dr. Bob was the 'creator of Klay World' and the individual responsible for all the violence. Obviously, the actual person who did this was Robert himself. Bob is a shortened name for Robert. *Dr. Bob remains the most frequently appearing Klayman in the entire Klayworld series. *There were four Dr. Bob's used for the filming of "All Gone" *His real name was revealed in the description from Newgrounds of the second part of Knox's Klay World. The link is here: https://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/139140 Appearances *Klay World: Dr. Bob (2003) *Knox's Klay World (Parts 1 - 6) *Klay World: Dr. Bob Saves the Day *Klay World: Stomache Ache *Klay World: Off the Table *Klay World: The Rodent Pt. 1 *Klay World: The Rodent Pt. 2 *Klay World: Dr. Bob Saves the Day 2 *Klay World: Dr. Bob Saves The Day 3 *Klay World: All Gone Category:Klaymen Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Doctors Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Robert Benfer Category:Blue Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scientists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Death by Crushing Category:Characters who died in All Gone Category:Powerful Characters Category:Juggernauts Category:Villains